In the present communication networks i.e. telecommunications networks and data communications networks there are no real-time charging protocol mechanisms over which a client providing services to the subscriber would be able to debit subscriber's account residing in a charging server based on the charges calculated by the client.
The current real-time charging protocol mechanisms do not allow any client to request charging server to rate a service event(s) and return the number of the events that are allowed be provided to the subscriber.
Furthermore, the current real-time charging protocol mechanisms do not allow any client to inform the sub-scriber before and after Service Event execution about the monetary amount to be used.
The new network generation specifies (e.g. 3G Charging and Billing requirements) the more critical requirements for the Accounting applications (Charging systems) of the communication networks. The Accounting application must be able to rate Accounting information in real-time. For example, the service environment processes service event information, which has to be rated before or at service delivery/execution.
There exist also requirements for the End User credit control of the new communication networks generation. The Accounting application must be able to check the End User's account for coverage for the requested Service Event charges prior to execution of that Service Event. All the chargeable events related to a specific account must be barred to the End User when the credit of that account is exhausted or expired.
In the next generation networks the number of services offered to the End User and the number of actors delivering these services to End Users will grow. To fulfil all these new requirements new types of mechanisms for charging in a data communication network are needed, which will support the communication between Credit Control applications/servers and the service environment.
A particular problem arises in connection with intelligent network (IN) services, such as Premium Rate calls, Mobile Virtual Private Network (VPN), Prepaid charging and Personal Number. Since prepaid usually is an IN service itself it is not convenient to provide prepaid of other IN services for subscribers. To provide prepaid of other IN services, the prepaid functionality has been integrated with the particular other IN service in prior art communications system. Hence, each IN service has to be redesigned with prepaid functionality added to be able to offer the service as prepaid.